The present invention relates to an integrated tub and cabinet structure for a laundry appliance.
Previous laundry washing appliances include a spinning basket rotatably mounted inside a tub. The tub is mounted within a cabinet in such a manner that the tub can move relative to the cabinet.
In order to achieve stability of the tub and rotating fabric spinning basket, a heavy ring of concrete is commonly placed around the upper rim of the spinner basket. The forces created by the spinning basket within the tub require that the tub be made of a strong material such as metal, and also require that the tub and the surrounding cabinet not be of integral construction.
Recent technology has provided means for more easily dynamically balancing the rotating spinner basket while it is rotating so as to compensate for irregular distribution of weight such as might be encountered with a rug contained within the spinning basket. Examples of methods and means for achieving this dynamic balancing are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,622; 4,528,827; 4,991,247; and 5,280,660.
The ability to dynamically balance the spinning basket eliminates the need for strong support members for supporting an internal tub within a cabinet structure.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved integrated tub and cabinet structure.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an integrated tub which forms a part of the cabinet and which is not a separate component.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an integrated tub and cabinet structure which can be formed substantially of plastic.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved integrated tub and cabinet structure which can be molded from plastic into several component parts which can be easily assembled in order to provide both the exterior cabinet walls and the interior tub for receiving a rotatable fabric basket therein.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an integrated tub and cabinet structure which includes a tub chamber capable of holding washing fluid.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved integrated tub and cabinet structure which is of lighter weight than prior cabinet and tub combinations.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved integrated tub and cabinet structure which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.